Usuario Blog:XxTomas8/Personajes para mk9!!!!
Personajes para Mortal Kombat 9 Video Juego Hoy 14:12 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Encontre esto sobre personajes posibles de MK9: [ HEMBRA 3] Lealtad:Villano. Edad: 1,000 años. Actor/Voz: Afroamericano o del Medio Oriente, los años 20 o los años 30; Dominante pero todavía femenino (piense la Baya Hallie como Tormenta en X-Men, pero sin el acento) Ella es uno de muchos guerreros forzados para servir al Emperador. El mejor amigo a la Hembra 4, la hija del emperador, su lealtad es probada cuando la lealtad de la Hembra 4 se asocia a la resistencia [ MACHO 5] Raza: asiático,Se hace Cyborg. Pais de origen: Desconocido ,Lealtad: Neutral. Voz: baja, poderosa, leve acento leve Edad: 30s El Macho 5 es posiblemente el más despiadado de los asesinos reservados. Un entusiasta de tecnología, él se ofreció para ser el primero en sufrir la transformación a un cyborg. Sus habilidades realzadas(mejoradas) y la naturaleza dura de corazón lo hacen la máquina de matanza perfecta. Él ahora busca a miembros de clan granujas para devolverlos a la ciberconversión [ MACHO 8] Raza: Americano nativo (posiblemente Lakota Sioux) Lealtad: Heroe Edad: 30s-40s Voz:El Macho 8 es liso, bajo, tranquilo es un gran chamán americano nativo intimamente unido al mundo espiritual. Estos poderes, en la combinación wih sus habilidades de lucha superiores, lo hacen el aliado más confiado y en uno de los protectores más formidables de Tierra. [ MACHO 9] Raza:Afroamericano Lealtad: neutral, Edad:20s. El Macho 9 es un miembro del gremio de los asesinos reservados ninja. Como tal, él es leal a quienquiera le paga. A diferencia de sus compañeros, sin embargo, hay ciertas líneas que él no cruzará. Su interés al gremio parece disminuir, sobre todo después de saber de sus planes de convertir sus miembros en cyborgs [ MACHO 10] Raza: hechizero Lealtad: Villano Voz:leve indeterminable acento asiatico en 2 versiones: Anciano y alguien de 40s, el Macho 10 es el anfitrion del torneo de Mortal Kombat y es el opositor final de cualquier guerrero de Tierra bastante experto para sobrevivir al campeonato. Su mando de brujería le permite transformarse en otros guerreros, tomando sus fuerzas y capacidades. Para sostener su vida, él consume las almas de aquellos que él derrota. Él comienza la historia como un anciano marchitado, pero más tarde rejuvenece [ MACHO 11] Raza:Chino Lealtad: Monje Shaolin (héroe) Actor: macho asiático, 20 años con un pequeño indeterminable acento asiatico.El Macho 11 es un monje Shaolin. Él luchó por la justicia para representar Earthrealm en el torneo de Mortal Kombat, pero perdio contra su amigo y rival. Más jóven y menos experimentado que su colega, su habilidad es inpreguntada. Él solamente tiene que aprender a guardar sus emociones e impulsividad en la comprobación. 13 Raza:Afroamericano Lealtad:U.S Special Forces (héroe) Edad: 30s El Macho 13 es el comandante de una unidad de Fuerzas secreta Especial. Persiguiendo a un distribuidor de armas en el mercado negro, él y su subordinado fueron forzados a participar en el torneo de Mortal Kombat. Ellos tratan de completar su misión en medio de criaturas de otro mundo que manejan temibles poderes mágicos. Él es construido como un linebacker y es proficiente en tecnología de vanguardia. Tarde o temprano su habilidad de kombate es incrementada cuando sus brazos son remplazados por protesis cyberneticas super poderosas Con esta informacion nos da esto Hembra 3 = Jade - Hembra 4 = Kitana? - Macho 5 = Sektor ? - Macho 8 = Nightwolf ? - Macho 9 = Cyrax - Macho 10 = Shang Tsung - Macho 11 = Kung Lao - Macho 13 = Jax Bueno eso nos da varios personajes ya. asi que se podria desechar la idea de todo un plantel de personajes diferentes. Sin importar los rumores, verdades o cualquier tipo de información relacionado a la crisis financiera de Midway, esto no impide que MK Team anuncie que esten creando la novena entrega de la saga, y lo mejor de todo es que Ed Boon asegura que sera calficado M for Mature. Es mas, Ed Boon mediante su cuenta en el servidor de Twitter, ha posteado pequeña data acerca pequeños datos sobre el juego "Motion capturing special moves & fatalities today....they are kind of sick!!" (Los movimientos especiales y las fatalities de hoy... Son enfermizas!!) Esto son mas que buenas noticias para los fanaticos de MK, es mas, Boon esta conciente, ya que lo expreso en una entrevista del Comic-Con, que MK 9 no es un juego donde se va a incluir superheroes y ademas sea clasificado T for Teens, como la desgracia del MKvsDCU. ""People want an M-rated MK....dammit we will give them an M-rated MK,. (Personas quieren un M-Rated MK... demonios se lo vamos dar, un M-Rated MK.) A Base de estas palabras que dijo Ed Boon, nos asegura aun mas de que el proximo MK sera violento y sangriento, tanto como hemos deseado. FUENTES: http://www.mortal-kombat.net/t6014/personajes-posibles-para-mk9/ y http://www.mortal-kombat.net/t5794/mortal-kombat-9-anunciado-oficialmente/ Categoría:Entradas